creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
STALKER OF DEATH
Hello, Kiddies, your old FIEND, CREEPS, is checking my T.V. DIED, to see what PUTRID-PROGRAMMING is on. Hm, we have THE GOLDEN GHOULS and GHOUL HOUSE heh-heh-heh-heh. Welcome to my CASTLE for ISSUE TWENTY-TWO OF CREEPS CASTLE, by the SLAY! SLAY TUNED, to our FEATURE PRESENTATION, about a FIEND of a nerd, I call... A teenage nerd walked into convenient store up, in Maine, off of a highway one night, back in 1971. He waved at a cashier behind the counter. The cashier waved back and the nerd wandered back to the refrigerator of Coca Cola. He grabbed four Cokes from in the refrigerator, and walked away. A minute later, he left the place, got in his white Chevy and drove off. As the teenager listened to The Beatles sing, Lucy In The Sky With Diamons, on the car-radio, he noticed somebody in a white cloak and hood, standing on the right-hand side of the highway. When he passed by them, he looked in his review-mirror, seeing that they were mysteriously gone. The following day, the nerd was walking down a hallway in a high school with a teenage girl. "Want to come with me to the movies tomorrow night, Becky?" the nerd asked the girl. "Sure, Miles!" she replied, kissing his cheek. "Great!" Miles said, grinning. "Hey, why don't you go to the movies with a real man like me, babe?" a bully asked Becky, stopping her and Miles. "No thank you Doug, ew!" Becky replied, digusted. Another bully was with Doug. "Leave my girlfriend alone please man!" Miles said to Doug. "Oh yeah, Freckle-Face! Shut up!" Doug replied, hitting Miles in his stomach. He cried out in pain, bending over. "Give him a surprise, Dean" Doug told the other bully. Dean punched Miles a couple times in the side and back, causing him to fall to the floor. "That's it, you guys are going to be suspended!" Becky said to Doug and Dean. They laughed and took off. Becky helped her boyfriend to his feet. After school, Miles walked out of the high school to his car, seeing the person in the white cloak and hood by a tree. "Hello young man, do you need some help with two tough guys?" the person asked him, with their face down. "Hello, uh yeah!" Miles replied, reluctantly. "Alright I thought so ha ha ha!" the hooded-person laughed in a high voice, vanishing before Miles. Miles looked afraid, got in his car and drove off. That evening, Doug was drinking a bottle of bourbon behind the convenient store by the highway. "I'm gonna murder Freckle-Face and his girlfriend for getting Dean and I suspended!!!" he told himself, angrily. A high cackle echoed in the night, as it began to rain. Doug glanced around, walking in between two trees, as an ax went into his chest, killing him instantly. Dean came out of the convenient store and went around back to his car. "Hey, Doug, I got the chips. Let's go" he called. "Doug, where did ya go man?" Dean called. He walked in the rain over passed the trees, seeing the hooded-person. The person revealed their face, to be that of a red-skull, with its eye sockets, nose-hole and boney-mouth gleaming-white inside. "Hello Dean!" the reaper spoke. Dean screamed and the skeletal-reaper, rose its ax, with its rotting, red hands of bones. The sound of its ax cut into flesh, gliding into Dean's back. Dean's dead body collapsed, as the reaper cackled and vanished in the rain. Well, Miles and Becky will be glad to know, the Stalker of death, got A-HEAD START with helping Miles. You boys and girls should have known, once the reaper got ol' Doug, that he would be BACK for Dean. Just AX him hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!